Non-specific vaginitis and Trichomonal vaginitis are tow extremely common forms of infectious vaginitis. Both are readily treatable, but recurrences are common. Simple, presumptive screening tests are not commercially available, and diagnosis is often made on the basis of subjective clinical findings. The aim of the proposed research project is to determine the technical feasibility of developing a simple, inexpensive, colorimetric test panel which would provide clinicians with reliable, objective, on-site data to assist in diagnosing these disorders. Such a screening panel will permit standardization of various testing procedures and produce uniform test results, thereby allowing comparison of clinical study data. In Phase Two, the applicant organization will develop, optimize and format the screening panel.